Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch-sensing device, and in particular it relates to the edges of light-shielding layers in a touch-sensing device.
Description of the Related Art
Because touch-sensing devices are designed to provide a medium for human-device interaction, touch-sensing devices have been widely applied in combination with display devices to form touch-sensing display apparatuses such as mobile phones, navigation satellite systems, panel computers, personal digital assistants, and notebook computers. A touch-sensing panel should be attached to the display face of the display device, so that the touch-sensing panel may sense the touch location of a user.
In the general methods of manufacturing a touch-sensing device, a black matrix (BM) can be formed to shield peripheral regions on four sides of the touch-sensing device, and metal lines are then formed on the BM. An ink layer can be then formed to cover the metal lines. In general, the ink layer has a greater thickness, and problems such as poor adhesion or even a propensity to peel or wrap can occur easily at the edges of the ink layer, thereby negatively influencing product yield.
Accordingly, a novel light-shielding design is called for for overcoming the problems described above.